


Retrospect

by Ayleid



Series: SWTOR tales [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Break Up, But we know where this is going, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Post-Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/Ayleid
Summary: With the defeat of Revan, the Coalition had no more reason to exist. As the superpowers of the galaxy prepare to depart from Yavin 4 and continue where they left off, Theron Shan and Werd meet for one last time. They don't know what the future might bring, but at least they have memories to hold onto.





	Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I was digging in the tag and realized that there isn't nearly enough Theron Shan love in this corner of the fandom. As it happens, my bounty hunter Werd is head over heels for Theron, and I intend to share more of their interactions as time goes by.

In retrospect, it was a relatively short goodbye. Under the thick cover of Yavin’s forests, the Empire and the Republic were ready to depart the ancient grounds and return to what they always did best: antagonising the other. The Coalition’s planetary censors were being disassembled, the large computers, flags holders, supply crates were all being collected and carried safely to the respective superpowers of the galaxy. 

 

Werd and Theron had always been little players in the game. Perhaps Theron had the advantage of being high born; education and influence were on his side, while resourcefulness and resilience were Werd’s advantage. They worked well together, from the first moments on Manaan, their cooperation was smooth like a well oiled machine; they complemented each other both on the field and on negotiations. Where Werd lacked finesse, Theron knew the backdoors and where Theron lacked firepower and the raw yet refined presence of a Mandalorian, Werd brought that to the table.

In retrospect, perhaps it was all too smooth, too good to last long.

With the final defeat of Revan, there was no reason for the Coalition to last. Darth Marr and Satele Shan agreed to give two days of head start to one another, enough time to jump to hyperspace simultaneously and resume where they left off. 

Which meant... Werd would return to Darth Marr’s side, cash in from acting like his Right hand and enforcer, and Theron would return to the SIS, to fulfill the purpose of his new promotion.

“This doesn’t have to be goodbye.”

His hands held by Werd, the agent took a long moment to gather his strength and look in the Mandalorian’s eyes before a hasty sigh and shake of his head. Even knowing that the hunter removed his helmet for him hurt immensely, especially after their long and profound discussion about why Werd preferred to appear wearing his helmet at all times. 

“I’d rather not have any hope than keep hurting. We knew this won’t last.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Theron’s eyes widened slightly from the surprise, then with a soft smile in the corner of his lips, he let his eyes wander. For all this time, did Werd truly believe they could stay together.

As he entertained the idea for just a bit longer, Theron supposed it made sense. All those stolen moments of peace, casual fun together on the sidelines when everyone was too busy to eavesdrop on them. Every time Werd flirted with the idea of taking Theron on vacation, or getting him new jackets, new boots and fine wine. 

The fierce, indomitable look in his deep chestnut eyes as he told Theron, 

_“I won’t let you die here. Not while I breathe.”_

The agent let a small, regretful sigh escape as the sweet nostalgia faded away, only to be replaced by the burdens of the present. He had to let Werd go, he had to say goodbye while he could, before anyone would interrupt them. And he had to do it so that he would only cause as little damage as possible. 

With a man like Werd, his best option was using simple common sense.

“And how do you suppose this would work?” Theron asked. “We can’t even open a comm channel without being accused of treason, let alone meet in secret.”

“We would figure it out as we go.”

The man’s reply didn’t surprise him. Theron had to admit, Werd’s usual tactics involved a great deal of improvisation and his records proved how resourceful the mercenary could be. If anyone, it would be Werd who could infiltrate Coruscant and waltz around the Senate building and the SIS wouldn’t be wiser about it. The mental image drew a smile on Theron’s lips, and when their eyes met, he already saw mischief and challenge shimmering in the Mandalorian’s gaze.

“No.”

That was Theron Shan’s final answer. An answer Werd would disagree with, and Theron wasn’t surprised one bit. He expected Werd to disagree, to try and find a loophole, to keep trying to contradict him, just for the sake of hope. Even so, this time the agent had to be the one with common sense.

“Why not?” Werd asked defiantly.

Theron’s fingers curled tighter around the merc’s hand. 

“Don’t risk your life, your career, everything you built... for me. Please.”

“Theron—“ 

“This is it. The more you fight it, the more it will hurt. Werd.”

The sound of his name was probably the final straw. While most of the people called him “hunter”, Werd knew that Theron called him by his name only when it was priority that he listened. He had to trust Theron in this, his mind told him, and yet the tight, constricting ache in his throat and heart pleaded differently.

And yet... 

He had to trust Theron with this. 

“Take care of yourself,” the deep, raspy voice of the Mandalorian carried just a faint, barely noticeable hint of worry. Caring. Theron’s eyes softened from the vehemence of his heart aching for this man. He couldn’t meet his eyes. “You know how to find me, Theron.”

“I wish I had more to say to you Werd, but—“

“Who needs words?”

By interrupting him, Werd had Theron’s full attention on himself in the very second. As he reached in and pulled the agent into a tight hold against his armed figure. By now, it was almost instinctual how Theron’s arms wrapped around his shoulder from beneath his arms, and like this, Werd could lean in for a warm, deep kiss. For a long while, they stayed like this, holding one another close, knowing that each second meant more memories, more to hold on to in the upcoming times of loneliness. With a deep inhale of Theron’s hair in his nose, Werd drew him in tight before his lips sealed on the man’s neck, reminiscing in the unique, masculine yet sweet fragrance of the agent. With everything he had, he tried to commit every second, touch and kiss into his memories just as much as Theron did.

 

When they parted and Theron couldn’t hold his eyes, couldn’t even look at him, Werd only nodded in understanding, and as goodbye. He couldn’t stay, and nor did Theron, so he plucked the helmet off his belt’s hook and put it on before jumpstarting his jet packs and flying away. 

He left Theron on the clearing, and he hoped the man was already walking away by the time he reached the crown of the forest trees. As he broke through the branches, Werd took a painful, long inhale from the thick, heavy air of Yavin and swallowed.

He loved this man.

His absence was already taking its toll on his awareness of his surroundings.

He kept flying in the air, up and away, until he was sure he left the Coalition forces clearings, left all Imperial and Republic shipyards behind himself and finally, he could be alone.

Except... he had a better idea.

He opened a comm channel in his helmet.

“Torian?”

“Reading you.”

Raising his head high, the Mandalorian’s eyes wandered around Yavin’s ancient, majestic ruins and the neverending forests covering the horizon. 

“Let’s go hunt that dragon.”

The young hunter audibly gasped. “Tatooine? Krayt Dragon?”

“Prepare yourself, Torian, and tell Mako to boot the ship.”

“Yeah! Right away! Man, this is the time of my life!”

As the line went dead, Werd realised the soft, amused smile on his own lips whereas his heart was still thumping with a dull, numbing ache in his chest.

“The time of our lives.”

It was good while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like these pieces, kudos and comments are always welcome :) Beta'd by dreamiggy, a brilliant human being in this world. Consider checking their tumblr, their art is beyond gorgeous.


End file.
